


Breaking the Rules

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fae Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is surprised and curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

She'd been having a weekly game night with her friends nearly a year before The Goblin King showed up with no warning or explanation and calmly dealt himself into the next hand of Uno. He had attended nearly every week thereafter.

She'd expected him to cheat at every opportunity, and while he would exploit every loophole and technicality he could find, he always stayed within the rules, no matter what they played, win or lose.

Eventually she managed to bring it up in conversation. He smirked at her.

"Force of habit. Where I'm from, breaking rules can have terrible consequences."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #50 Breaking the Rules from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge


End file.
